


We'll Take Care of You

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Doubt, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Injury, Light Angst, Polyamory, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: For an anon who wanted to see some Riott Squad Fluff!





	We'll Take Care of You

“Sarah, why did you check out all of those out from the library?” Ruby groaned as the brunette got in the car.

“You said we were going to have a movie marathon all weekend,” Sarah smiled as she closed the door. “And all my movies that I own we already watched.”

Ruby shook her head with a smile, “You're such a dork,”

“But you love me, RueRue.” 

“I do.” Ruby said, leaving it at that.

\---

Liv was already at the house, having broken her ankle, she wasn't able to pick up Sarah too. When they arrived, Sarah went into the living room to give Liv a hug.

“Hey, baby,” Sarah smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

“Hey, Sarah, Ruby told me you checked out some movies for us to watch?” Liv asked.

“Of course! You won't even have to move a muscle all weekend,” 

“Sarah and I will wait on you hand and foot, anything you want, we'll give you.” Ruby smiled, walking into the living room. 

_“Anything?”_ Liv bit her lip, and Ruby gave her a look. There was no way in hell Ruby was going to give her _that._

“No, not that. You broke your ankle lifting Ru-” Sarah began and Ruby coughed.

“Let's not bring that up, please.” 

\---

The night had been going great, with the movies and snacks. Feeling like a burden, Liv tried to get up by herself. Ruby and Sarah both had been helping her all day (and they still had Saturday and Sunday). She loved her girlfriends, but didn't want them to feel like they had to help her. 

Getting up, Liv began hopping towards the bathroom. Of course with her luck again, she tripped. Ruby was the first to wake up, worried she looked to find Liv trying to get up.

“Baby? Why are you on the ground?” Ruby asked, even though she knew the answer.

“I was just seeing if there was on something on the ground!” Liv lied as Ruby went over to her.

“You're a really bad liar, Liv. You could have woke Sarah or me up,” Ruby said, helping Liv up.

“I didn't want to bother you and Sarah, you two were helping me so much,” Liv admitted.

Ruby frowned, “You're not, Sarah and I helped you because we want to.” Caressing the younger girl's cheek. “Plus if anything, you broke your ankle while you were...well, y'know.” 

“I don't know what my deal is with tripping, but yeah, next time we're staying on the bed.” Liv laughed, and Ruby blushed.

“We're not going to talk about that ever again!” Ruby laughed. “No but seriously, you're not a burden, you're hurt, and we love you.”

“I know, and I love you guys too,” she smiled, kissing Ruby.

Knocking on the bathroom door, Sarah laughed when Ruby jumped. “Why would you scare me like that?” she said in a fake-hurt voice.

“Sorry, let's go up to bed, I'll give Liv a piggyback ride.” Sarah suggested.

“Let's.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's an actual show called "Sex Sent Me to the ER" and well thats why its hinted because Liv trips while holding Ruby up. Jsjwveb don't @ me


End file.
